Naruto Halloween: The Night He Came Home
by Hatenko666
Summary: 5 Victims, 4 friends, 3 children, 2 Babysitters, 1 Killer, And possibley 0 Survivors. Its The Movie HALLOWEEN NARUTO style SasuNaru, Yaoi, Gore, Death. Not-complete So dont go reviewing and complaing its short! Ù Ú
1. Charter Bio's Skip if you dont care

**NARUTO HALLOWEEN:**

**The Night He Came Home...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALLOWEEN, or NARUTO...**

**Character BIOs****(AN: Skip if you don't care)**

**Kyuubi Uzumaki:****(AN: Escaped Killer)**

Age: 21

Birthday: October 31, 1988**(AN: Born on Halloween)**

Height: 7'7''

Weight: 158 lbs

Family:

_Father_: **Minato Namikaze**: Dead**(AN: Murdered by Kyuubi)**

_Mother_: **Kurshina Uzumaki**: Dead**(AN: Murdered by Kyuubi)**

_Brother_: **Naruto Uzumaki**: Alive

Description: Sickly Pale Skin, Long Crimson Red Hair, Black Soulless Eyes **(AN: Kind of like they were hallowed out)** That Were Once Jade Green, Blank Emotionless Face, Has Not Spoken In 15 Years, Dark Navy Blue Janitors Uniform, Black Janitors Boots, Holding Large Kitchen Knife, And Wearing A White Mask.

**Naruto Uzumaki:****(AN: The Main Character)**

Age: 16

Birthday: October 10, 1993

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 120 lbs

Family:

_Father_: **Minato Namikaze**: Dead**(AN: Murdered by Kyuubi)**

_Mother_: **Kurshina Uzumaki**: Dead**(AN: Murdered by Kyuubi)**

_Brother_: **Kyuubi Uzumaki**: Alive

Description: Golden Tan Skin, Short Spiky Blond Hair, Large Sky Blue Eyes, **(AN: When looking into his eyes you can see the very essence of innocence as well as the dark memories his subconscious locked away 15 years earlier) **He Has A Very Feminine Uke Like Body, And A Friendly Personality, He Wears An Orange And Black Jumpsuit, While Maintaining A Very Big Grin.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Age: 17

Birthday: July 23, 1992

Height: 6'5''

Weight: 138 lbs

Family:

_Father_: **Fugaku Uchiha**: Alive

_Mother_: **Mikoto Uchiha**: Alive

_Brother_: **Itachi Uchiha**: Alive

Description: Healthy Ivory White Skin, Short Raven Black Hair, **(AN: Hairstyle resembles a ducks butt) **Shiny Black Eyes, Very Masculine Seme Like Body, And A Very Distant Stoic Emo Like Personality, He Wears A Dark Blue Shirt With The Uchiha Crest On It, White Pants And Matching Leg/Arm Warmers. And He Is Very Possessive Of His Best Friend Naruto Because He Is In Love With Him.

**END of Character BIOs**

_Hatenko666_


	2. Prolouge: Do you believe you can

**NARUTO HALLOWEEN:**

**The Night He Came Home...**

**Prolouge: Do you believe you can dream about whats going to happen?**

**:** **Dreams** **:**

**' Thoughts '**

**Sounds**

" **Speaking "**

**: "HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Naruto screamed**

**As he neared the porch of his house. He looked back and saw the shape walked closer with a gleaming kitchen knife in its hand. Naruto slipped on the wet grass, and got back up only to see the shape still moving towards him at a closer distance than before. Naruto didn't know who the shape was. Or why he was chasing him with a large kitchen knife.**

"**OH GOD HELP ME!" He shrieked.**

**When he finally made it to the porch he reached into his pocket. **

"**Keys...Where are the keys."He mumbles like a desperate child.**

**But all he found were two large holes in his pockets instead. His blue eyes were filled with terror when the shape reached the large porch with the large kitchen knife slowly being turned in its hand till it was upside down in stabbing position. Naruto beat on the door while watching the shape stand there not moving. Naruto continued to beat on the door.**

"**Sasuke!!!, Konohamaru!!!, Moegi!!!, Udon!!! Open the door its me!!! Please Open up!!!" Naruto started to yell.**

**but nothing happened...Until Naruto turned and found the shape right behind him, Naruto stared in horror as the shape rose the knife into the air, and stabbed Naruto in his stomach. Pain began to enter Naruto's mind as he pulled the knife out and jump off the porch railing. While holding his bloody wound he ran toward the back of the house looking over his shoulder.**

**'I lost him!, I going to live Believe It!' Naruto thought in relief.**

**But the shape was right there waiting for him. So he turned around a somehow the shape was on that side of Naruto and stabbed again. He turned around again and was grabbed by the shape and got slit by his throat. Clutching it he ran back to the front of the house, and saw Sasuke smoking a cigarette.**

"**Ssssaaaasssskkee...." Naruto's voice came out in a small hiss.**

**Naruto fell to the ground now soaked in blood. Then he watched in horror as the shape came behind Sasuke. And slit his throat and began stabbing his chest. Sasuke dropped the blood drenched cigarette due to the blood flowing out of his mouth. And as soon as Sasuke's went limp in the grasp of the shape he threw the raven haired corpse right next to Naruto as he began to cry seeing Sasuke's lifeless eyes staring at him.**

" **Gaim...gzory...Zasga...Gia...gluv...gu... " Naruto gurgled because of the blood filling his mouth.**

**' I'm...sorry...Sasuke...I...love...you... ' He thought as he gurgled.**

**Naruto turned his head, and saw a boy with brown hair with round glasses and a purple space suit. (AN: A Star Trek like space suit) The shape had backed him against a tree. Naruto realized that boy was Udon. With a utter look of fear upon the boys face he started begging the shape to go away.**

" **Please...Sob Mi...Mister...D...Dont hurt me Sob. " Begged Udon.**

**But his pitiful cries for mercy were in vain. As the shape using its free hand to hold Udon's neck in place. He began to slowly, and steadily but not the least bit hesitantly began to wield his knife still dripping with, and covered in (AN: Naruto's and Sasuke's) fresh blood. Suddenly as quick as lightning blood splattered all over the tree bark and grass. The shape turned its head to the side silently admiring his handy work.**

** Plop...Tumble...Tumble... were the sound Naruto heard. As Udon's decapitated body fell to the ground, and after the body hit the ground the young boy's now severed head rolled ominously over to a frightened young red head girl in a fairy costume. She stared in shock at the head now sitting at her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell to her knees crying over the loss of her good friend Udon. Not knowing she now had the shape's full attention as she sobbed hysterically.**

" **Sob...Udon why did he have to die...Sob " cried Moegi.**

**The shape slowly walked up behind Moegi. He just stood there waiting for the doomed little girl to realize that he was behind her. As if on que, she noticed a person shaped shadow looming over her. She turned around and the shape began to strangle her and lifted her of the ground, and unable to fight back Moegi's started to fade in and out of consciousness until her body went limp and she died.**

**Naruto felt so helpless watching after and during Sasuke, Udon, and Moegi's deaths. Just watching them suffer a painful death that none of them deserved made him feel guilty that he is still alive while they died. Just then Naruto noticed someone bent down next to him. He was wearing a black tuxedo costume, (AN: Similar to James Bond) Naruto recognized Konohamaru right away. He look worried as he saw the Naruto's condition.**

" **Boss, what happened to ya? " Konohamaru asked nervously.**

**' Run!...Run! Away!...He'll kill you too! ' Naruto thought, but could not voice it in anything other than inaudible gurgling.**

**Naruto looked above Konohamaru to see the shape knock him out walk over to Moegi's body and slice her lower stomach open. As the shape reached in and pulled out the pink rope like intestines. Walk over to the still alive but unconscious Konohamaru, and tie the bloody organ around his neck and through his body over a tree branch. And pulled it until he had Konohamaru hanging from the tree close to the ground so the shape was looking into the child's eyes when he woke up.**

" **I...can't...breath... " Konohamaru choked with his last breath.**

**' Grandpa is that you... ' Thought to himself as he passed away.**

**Naruto was using this time to crawl away like a wounded animal. All he was concentration was dead set on one primary objective. That objective was to escape the shape and survive. He made it half way to saftey. When he relized he was being pulled backwards by the shape and was starting to feel the lightheaded effect of blood loss.**

" **Uhh...Uhh... " Were the only things Naruto could utter.**

**As the shape was crouched over him, Naruto could no longer see him as " The Shape " a souless silloute that murders innocent people with a gleaming kitchen knife. He is now seen as " The Man in The White Mask " a man that murederd his best friend (AN: Naruto's Best Friend/Crush) and the children they (AN: Naruto, and Sasuke) were baby sitting. The masked man began to raise the knife and with last of his strength Naruto reached up and pulled off the man's mask and was stabbed right in the heart. Naruto's eyes went wide as his life flashed before him.**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Naruto screamed as he died.**

**Please Review Thankyou**

**Hatenko666**


End file.
